


Magic hearts

by FoxyPoxy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Tony, Female Tony Stark, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Magic, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyPoxy/pseuds/FoxyPoxy
Summary: So there might be more relationships latter but I have no idea of them now. This was just an idea that I had sooo I figured why not.





	Magic hearts

It had been a secret since the day Tony was born. The way her mother used the spell on her anytime there was going to be people around to see her. It had become such a part of her day that she didn’t even think about it as she placed the the spell on herself. It was such a natural thing in her life that when Pepper and Rhodey found out she was surprised as well. It took a couple of hours to really explain what was going on. After they had heard the story of why she hides her gender they cuddled her and watched movies the whole day. It was nice but Tony has been hiding for so long that being her real gender was uncomfortable and awkward. She didn't know who to do anything that normal girls did. After a couple of days of the two spoiling her she mentioned that there wasn't any need to. Thats how things where left for the next couple of years.

Then the Avengers moved in. She never thought of it as a secret or something she was hiding. After all if you were brought up as a boy instead of a girl that had enough magic to rivel Thor's you wouldn’t think about it. Well every now and then she would remember that she could have done something different. Her mother would punish her for using magic outside of that one spell so it was tainted. She could barely control the magic even if she did try and use it. That was until after the big fight and the avengers splitting up for a couple of days.She wasn't too worried about it after all they could handle themselves without her. Thor had left a couple of days before the fight so he would be back in a month. By that time they should have made up and moved on from this fight. However, it was something that Steve said to her that really changed things. He had just pointed out that at points it felt like she wasn't apart of this team. She went back to her old ways of drinking until she passed out. She never really ate after they left her to think or whatever they thought she did when angry. It didn’t help when they came back together as a team. It always felt hurt to see that she was the outcast of their group. It was hard letting them in, it alway has been hard but after Afghanistan trusting people became even harder. The day they came back was awkward for everyone involved.

“The rooms are clean and ready for you take whatever room you want.” Was all she said to them when they stood awkwardly in the doorway. She then went to the cabinet and took three bottles out of it and started drinking as she had done every day sense they left. She would say she's fine all day long if they asked her.

“Tony” Steve was the first to talk. The others still stood by the door in what seemed like shock. The common living room was clean and had not changed since they left. The arrows Clint was polishing were still in the same spot collecting dust. Natasha's blanket was still where it had been after curling up on the couch the night before the fight. Steves documents were on the table from when he was looking over old data. It was like time stoped for the room and was just starting again. Tony however was so drunk and depressed that she didn’t hear him call her as she walking to the terrace.  
They took that as her saying she was still mad at them and didn’t want to talk about it. They figured that she needed more time to be okay with them again. No matter there fights they always seemed to make up and move on from it. This was different from the usual though. Sure she drank and wouldn't talk to them but it was always over in a couple of days. They thought it might be because Steve stormed out of the tower as some followed him. In the morning they found her in the same spot but this time with more than the three empty bottles. 

“Tony have you been drinking all night?” Steve rose his voice a little. He didn’t want to be blown off again.

“Is it morning?” Tony asked drinking the last bit from the bottle in her hand. They were confused by this because she was facing the sun as it rose. Tony stood up and muttered something before moving to the elevator. Steve had learned that Tonys muttering while drunk was usually nonsense that no one but Tony could understand. He had stoped trying to figure it out a long time ago.

“Tony! We need to talk” Steve said grabbing her wrist. For the first time the Avengers saw her real body. It was thin and unhealthy, her dark hair fell down her back outlining her pale complexion. She changed in front of them without any warning.

“You’re a woman?” Wanda asked wide eyed.

“Yeah” Tony said pulling out of Steves grasp and stumbling back a couple of steps. It didn't click in her head what was happening right now.

“What? How?” Clint yelled. He had seen a lot of things in his time but never something like this. Tony looked at him confused until she remembered.

“ Oh that's right you don’t know about the spell” tony said wobbling a bit from both exhaustion and drunkenness. Her mind started to fade in and out of focus. That was her only warning that she was going to pass out.

“Spell?” Wanda asked. She was excited to hear about this maybe if tony knew about magic she could shed some light on what hydra had wanted when they made her use it. Then again the chances that tony would tell them anything was unlikely.

“Yeah my mom did it until I was old enough to do it on my own. You see my dad wanted a boy so when I was born mom was worried that he would leave her. So she used her magic to make me look like a boy. It’s been apart of my life for so long that I didn’t even think about it sorry. And night” Tony said as she passed out falling to the ground. Steve and the other avengers snapped out of their surprise. Steve barley caught her in time before she fell to the ground.

“So uh what do we do about this?” Clint asked. Everyone looked at steve to answer the question. 

“I don’t know yet give me time to think. For now let’s get uh her to bed” Steve said. Carefully lifting her up only to feel that she was lighter than he had ever thought a human could be. That worried him a bit.  
He then went and sat down with the others and talked about what they could do.


End file.
